Across Enemy Lines
by angie.padlo
Summary: Itachix (OC-Anastasia) What if team Seven happened with another girl, Saku? What if Itachi left the Akatsuki? What if he was hired as an assassin? And what if one day, he had to protect his brother, only to find that his brother had thought he was dead? Itachi is an assassin along with Anastasia. They live together, fight together, have different assassination targets...but they do
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Enemies..or..?

The sky overhead was calm one second and turning grey the next. However, the assassins paid no mind to it as they hurried through the thick, overgrown forest after their target. Their target was a weapons dealer from the Land of Waves who had just pain a sell in the Land of Wind. The female assassin in the duo threw several Kunai towards the seller. All but one of the Kunai missed the sell, however that was all she needed to stop the seller from running. The female assassin hurried towards the fallen seller and plunged her black katana through the seller's chest. The seller didn't have time to scream, before she plunged her katana through his chest, his Blood splattering everywhere, including on her.

The female assassin wiped the Blood away and sheathed her Bloody blade. The assassin walked out of the forest and caught a knfie that was thrown towards her. "Alert as always, Feather." The other assassin said as he smirked at her and walked towards her. "Tch. I'm faster than you, Weasel." Feather shot back as she began flinting off towads their hideout. Weasel sighed in annoyance, before he too, flinted towards their hideout. Feather ran ahead of Weasel, making sure that they weren't followed along the way. Feather scaled the wall of their hideout and jumped through the second story window-the only window she dared to ever leave open. Weasel came in after Feather and smirked at his partner after climbing through. "You are so impatient." Weasel commented. Feather shot Weasel a deathglare before she crossed the room to her bedroom. Feather closed the door behind her, stripped of her clothes, and entered the bathroom that was attatched to her room. Feather quickly washed her long silky pink and Crimson tipped hair, and her pale body, before she turned off the shower and exited the bathroom.

Feather approached her dresser and took out a pair of black baggy pants, and a red tank top. Feather quickly dressed and exited her bedroom. "Did you make the report out?" Feather asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Shit. No, I forgot." Weasel replied. Feather threw a dagger at Weasel for his forgetfulness and sighed at him. "You. Need. To. Make. The. Report. Out." Feathere stated cleary. "I know. I know, Anastasia." Weasel said with annoyance. Anastasia sighed and began making their simle dinner of miso soup and onigiri. Anastasia made their dinner and left Weasel's share on the table, before she climb out the window and balanced herself on the railing of the balcony. Weasel picked up his dinner and examined Anastasia for a second. "I can feel your eyes staring at me, Itachi." Anastasia stated with slight anger. Itachi smirked at Anastasia before he spoke. "That's dangerous." Itachi stated as he ate his dinner. Anastasia sighed and went back inside. Anastasia placed her untouched meal on the table, before she climbed back out of the hideout.

"The bird will be here soon with a new mission." Anastasia stated as she spotted the messenger bird. The bird quickly landed and Anastasia took the scroll it carried. Anastasia sent the bird off again and examined the scroll. Anastasia sighed and cimbed back inside the hideout. "What does it say?" Itachi asked as Anastasia passed him. Anastasia walked towards her room, but was stopped by Itachi. "It's not for you.." Anastasia stated as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Itachi sighed in annoyance before he entered his room, his glare present upon his face. Itachi glanced over at the picture that lie on his desk. It was a picture of their team or what was left of it. It used to be a four man team with Anastasia, Itachi, Suku, and Zaki. Itachi sighed and rolled over on his back, his eyes on the ceiling. "I miss you..two..but...Anastasia has become cold...she partially opened up to you two, but never me...why?" Itachi questioned as he stared at the ceiling.

Within her room, Anastasia examined the scroll, not quite believing what she was reading:

"_Scroll Number:_ **XV7y689023689zy**

_Assassin's_ Rank:** S-class killer**

_**Target Location:**_ **Land Hidden in the Snow**

**Targets: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, Yaza Saku**

**Time limit: three weeks**

**Reward:10000,230,000 Ryo**

**Special instructions: Don't let "Weasel" know about this. "**

Anastasia sighed when she finished reading the scroll again and laid on her bed. Anastasia eventually drifted off into sleep as she thought about her mission. Anastasia awoke to the smell of smoke and she rushed out her room. Before her was Itachi. In. The. Kitchen. With. A. Smoking. Oven?! Anastasia hurried into the kitchen and shut off the oven, before she slowly turned and glared at Itachi. "Hee, hee I'm sorry. I wanted to make you breakfast..and..I..kinda..burned...it.." Itachi trailed off. "Clean this up at once, then you can go clean the hideout. I have my assignment." Anastasia stated codly as she walked back inside her room and slammed the door behind her. Itachi sighed and began cleaning the mess up.

Within the room. Anastasia felt her heart inside break a little bit as she had to be this way towads Itachi. "He can never remeber what I did.." Anastasia muttered to herself as she entered the bathroom. Anastasia quickly showered and dressed for her assignment. She then placed her weapons in place before tying her hair in a high ponytail. Anastasia shoved her petite feet into black boots before she exited her room. Itachi watched as Anastasia moved to exit the hideout. "I'll be back in three weeks.." Anastasia mumbled as she exited the hideout.

Itachi sighed sadly as Anastasia exited the hideout and looked back at the window, then to the empty hideout...

Anastasia put the hood of her cape over her head and mumbled a simple, yet depressing sentence "Enemies or...something more, Itachi?"...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Or...Allies...?

Anastasia flinted from tree branch to tree branch, through village to village in an attempt to hurry towards her targets. Anastasia focused her mind on the mission, or at least she tried to as she knew that she was Betraying Itachi. Itachi had left the Akatsuki for her, in order to fight with her. Anastasia knew about Itachi's past in the Akatsuki, however he did not know her Tainted, Twisted, Horribly Dark Past. If Itachi knew, he had ever right to Hate her, to Despise her very Being. She had Hidden things from Itachi, even his Past from him, but that is for another time, another place.

Anastasia knew that if this assignment was a sucess, and if Itachi found out that it was Anastasia, he would kill her, even if they were friends, Comrades in arms, Allies...Anastasia also knew that if Itachi were to find out about her horrible Mistake, then he would leave her, and she knew that she couldn't bare to lose another Precious person to her. Anastasia hurried through the village, her feet hitting the rooftops of the villages, the people and buildings becoming nothing but blurs as she flinted past them in a hurry to complete this assignment that she never wanted in the first place.

Anastasia stopped flinting and looked around her, asserting where she was at. Anastasia found that she was in the land between the Sound and the Village Hidden in the Snow. Anastasia sighed and pressed on; there was no way in Hell that she was staying in that Snake's territory. Anastasia eventually found an inn and spent the night there. Anastasia paid in advance and picked a room that was on the second floor, and had a large window in which to escape from if need be. Anastasia entered the room, threw her bag on the floor, and walked over to the window. There, Anastasia sat on the frame of the window, her eyes scanning for any possible enemies that may have followed her. After watching for several minutes, Anastasia slid off the window frame and walked over to her bag. Anastasia poured out the contents of her bag and examined her weapons. Anastasia began sharpening them, making sure that if she were to have a so-called surprise attack now, that she would be ready for it.

Anastasia finished sharpening her weapons and placed the weapons back in her bag. Anastasia then looked around for her scroll, and found it on the floor. Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief, because she thought that she had left it behind. Anastasia placed the scroll back in her bag, rolled out her futon, and slipped under the thin sheet of the covers. Anastasia placed her hands under her head and she gazed up at the ceiling, her mind on the mission, and knowing that Itachi may kill her. However, the thought that never occured to Anastasia was that, what if Itachi found out about her target and tried to stop her?

Anastasia rolled on her side and watched the moon, with it's pure, immense light. Anastasia fell asleep as she watched the moon...not realizing that everything that could go wrong with the mission, could...

Anastasia awoke to the chirping of birdsand the warmth of sunlight; Oh how she Hated those things. Anastasia stretched and looked around. Anastasia smiled sadly to herself as she knew that she was almost to Yukigature-the Land Hidden in the Snow. Anastasia had been traveling for two and half weeks, it would only take a day and a half to reach Yuki. Anastasia sighed, got up from her futon, and got ready for her mission...

Anastasia after getting ready, folded her futon, placed it back in the closet, and exited the inn. Anastasia clasped her cloak around her neck, and began flinting towards Yuki. Anastasia by sundown, walked into Yuki, her green eyes ever so calculating. Anastasia walked into a bar and looked around, her eyes and ears open for information. Anastasia as she was in a bar, ordered Sake-her least favorite drink. Anastasia learned that her targets were headed towards a place called the Snow Palace. Anastasia paid the bartender, and walked out of the bar, a smirk present upon her pale face.

Anastasia took her time getting to the Snow Palace, her dark cloak indifferent upon the white snow. Anastasia is she were Human, she would have frozen from the cold of the mountains and snow. Anastasia found that the terrain was covered in snow of course, but also an ambudance of trees. Anastasia flinted into a tree, her movements silent as she approached her targets. Her targets were four, nothing more, and nothing less. Anastasia reached under her cloak for her poison Senbon needles and she took a deep breath, before she...Anastasia found that she couldn't throw the needes, but why?...

Anastasia once again tried to throw the needles, however without her knowledge, she moved and stepped on a weak branch. Anastasia fell from the branch, landing in the snow and alerting her targets. Her targets looked up, their weapons drawn, their eyes calculating what fell from the branch. Anastasia got up from the snow, her pink hair snow-dipped...wait her pink hair!? Anastasia pulled the hood hurriedly over her hair and she looked at her targets just as a kunai flew towards her. The kunai hit her, but she pulled it out of her hand, her Blood falling down her hand and onto the snow.

Anastasia flinted backwards, her eyes on her targets. One of them, Kakashi, flinted towards her and swung his leg towards her. Anastasia caught his leg, twisted it, and shoved him away from her. However, that was a clone. Anastasia flinted in the air, then towards the ground or more like her fist. Anastasia punched the ground, shattering it. Kakashi, as he was under the ground, fell further into it as it shattered.

Anastasia smirked to herself and unsheathed her sword as she moved to kill Kakashi. However, as she did, a single flash of yellow hair and blue eyes flashed in her mind. Anastasia shook her mind clear of the image, but it was too late. Anastasia felt the familiar pang of a kunia ripping through her stomach. Anastasia fell to her knees, one hand clutching her stomach as she summoned purple chakra to her hand. Kakashi's eye as only was visible at this time, widened as Anastasia healed herself. Anastasia glared down at Kakashi before she backflipped and countered the punch she was about to get from Sasuke. Sasuke continued to attack Anastasia, his attacks countered as they were futile against her.

Sasuke got fed up of hand-to-hand combat and turned to justu. "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Justu" Sasuke cried as a ball of fire seperated and flowered towards Anastasia not really seeing the attack coming, was burned by it. Anastasia coughed up Blood due to the attack, but she kept coming at Sasuke. Her flesh was burned and scorched, but her body was already headling itself. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Anastasia performed a Wind Style, then a Lightining Style, then a Water Style, then finally an Ice Style.

Breathing hard at this point, Anastasia scanned her surroundings and smirked. Anastasia ran past Sasuke, towards Naruto, past him, and right into Saku. Anastasia as she passed her, she sliced Saku's left side. Saku didn't realize it as fist, so when she moved her left side sprayed Blood from the wound. Saku fell to the side, her eyes fluttering. Anastasia smirked at Saku, before she continued to the other side of the cliff. Anastasia looked back as Sasuke and Naruto were running towards Saku. Naruto threw a few shuriken,none of them hitting Anastasia. Anastasia smirked back at Sasuke and spoke several words as she pulled her hood off. However, even if Anastasia would be caught she wouldn't look like herself. Anastasia used her mother's disguise: black hair, and violet eyes. Anastasia smirked at Sasuke before she spoke, "Sayonara, Flame-Kun." Anastasia said with a smile before she jumped off the cliff backwards, her smirk still in place as she fell.

Sasuke and Naruto examined Saku, notcing that she never had a wound to begin with; it was genjutsu. Kakashi got out of the crater and looked over at his team. "Who was that?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes filled with worry and concern. "An old "Friend." Kakashi said with a sad smirk.

Anastasia flinted down the cliff, her boots slipping in the snow and ice. Anastasia hurried back towards her hideoutout, her hair a mess, her clohtes and body a mess, and her mind...her mind was a disaster...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: How could you?...

Anastasia although she was indeed wounded, she pressed on; Itachi was counting on her to return back alive. But what would Itachi do if she had been killed? Would he join her? Would he Avenge her? Or would he eventually move on, quit this way of life, and setle down with someone?..Would Itachi forget about her? Would she just become a memory in her teammate's Past?

Anastasia climbed up the side of the hideout, and climbed into the hideout from the window. However, something was off. A Kunai with a paper bomb attached to it was coming towards her. Anastasia didn't have time to dodge it as she climbed into the window. The Kunai hit Anastasia's front, shattering her armor, and splattering her Blood everywhere. Anastasia coughed up Blood and fell to her knees as she heard hurried footfalls coming towards her: Itachi. "I-Itachi.." Anastasia managed before she fell forward, the Kunia still in her chest, her ribcage visible, and her Blood everywhere.

Several seconds before Anastasia entered the hideout through the window, Itachi heard an unusual noise, Itachi knew that Anastasia never came back early from assignments or missions as she called them,so it could be her, could it? Itachi always kept a Kunia with a paper bomb attactched to it under his pillow in case of emergencies. Itachi withdrew the Kunai from under his pillow,slowly, very silently slipped from his bed, his room, and towards the open window. All Itachi saw was this black figure coming up the side of the hideout. Itachi backed away several steps. readying the Kunai and he took a deep breath. Itachi as the figure was making their way into the hideout, Itachi lit the paper bomb, and threw the Kunai at the figure. Itachi knew that the intruder wouldn't have time to dodge it. However, he wasn't expecting the figure to speak. "I-Itachi" was all he heard as he realized what he had done. Itachi''s coal-grey eyes widened in realization of what he had done. Itachi saw Anastasia fall, but he was frozen in place, frozen in shock.

Itachi carefully, ever so carefully picked up Anastasia, and carried her into his room. Itachi turned on the light, placed Anastasia on the bed, and examined her wounds. Anastasia's chest was still Bleeding, her body was trying to heal itself even though Blood was still spilling out of her body. Itachi pressed on the wounds, trying to stop the Bleeding. Anastasia smirked at Itachi, before she placed a hand on Itachi's face. "Baka." Anastasia stated as she coughed up Blood. Itachi knew he may lose Anastasia, yet he also knew he couldn't shed a tear- she told him when he left the Akatsuki, to never look back and to never cry. Anastasia smirked at Itachi's stubborness and placed her hand on the handle of the Kunai. Anastasia, then tore out the Kunai, breathing a sigh when it was out.

Itachi's eyes widened in bewilderment as he realized his friend was out of her Bloody mind. Anastasia summoned her chakra and she closed the wounds. Anastasia sat up and eyed Itachi carefully. "I got back early.." Anastasia stated as she stood up. "As it seems." Itachi commented as he watched his teammate get up and make for the door. "Itachi..You did good.." Anastasia said as she looked back at Itachi, then at his room. Anastasia's eyes widened slightly at the scroll that lie on Itachi's bookcase; it was the same scroll that held her assassination mission of killing Sasuke. Anastasia tore her eyes away from it and smiled at Itachi before she hurried off to her room.

Anastasia threw off her gear and her clothes, and slipped into bed. Anastasia's green eyes looked around at the room, her eyes lingering on her old picture of a child hood friend-Kakashi..the scarecrow as she called him. Anastasia sighed and fell asleep, her thoughts on her mistakes..

Back at Konoha, several days after Team Seven had entered the village, they made their reports and went their seperate ways. Kakashi walked into his apartment, threw his bag down on the bed and sighed in defeat. Kakashi looked over at the picture of his old team..then his eyes wandered over to a different picture. The picture had his old teammates in them, however the only difference was a girl around the age of nineteen, that had floor length pink hair, green eyes, and wore a black dress with a purple corset. Kakashi walked over to the picture and picked it up with a sigh. "How could you, Anastasia?.." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

In the training grounds, Sasuke did several Fire Style justus, his breathing heavy and uneven. Sasuke after thirty more mintues of training, finally fell to his knees, his breathing heavy and hard. Sasuke looked at his hand and thought back to the mission. "Sayanora, Flame-Kun?" Sasuke muttered to himself. Sasuke looked at the moon and sighed. "Guess I should go home, then." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he gathered his weapons and exited the training grounds.

Sasuke as he walked home, enjoyed the breeze, although he would never admit that to anyone. Sasuke entered his apartment, threw his weapons in a random corner, stripped of his dirty, sweaty clothes, and threw them in the hamper as he made his way towards the bathroom. Sasuke entered the shower, turned the water on, and got in. Sasuke let the cold water relax his muscles as he also let it wash away all the dirt and sweat from the mission. After his shower, Sasuke dressed in a black shirt and matching black pants, before he slipped into bed. That night, however, Sasuke dreamed of the masacare and a pink haired, green-eyed woman, whoo kept repeating, "Sayanara, Flame-Kun." The woman in the dream was rushing, hurrying to some far off place. Then he saw his brother's shadow around her, clawing at her, killing her, shredding her apart..

That night no one got sleep as nightmares plagued their dreams...So, Anastasia, How could you?...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: I had to protect them...

Anastasia awoke suddenly, screaming her Bloody head off as if she was being attacked. Itachi, for one was a very hard sleeper. He could sleep through almost anything, anything but Anastasia's screaming. Itachi bolted from his bed, through his door and yanked Anastasia's door open, almost taking it off it's hinges in the process to find out why Anastasia was screaming. Anastasia was in her bed, her pink hair was sprawled messly around, her form was naked, and she was rocking back and forth with tears rolling down her pale face.

Itachi slowly approached Anastasia, as if to not startle her. Anastasia flinched and pulled away as soon as Itachi touched her. "Ana..." Itachi said trying to get her attention to see what was wrong. Itachi's eyes examined Anastasia carefully then he looked away, because he noticed that she was naked. Itachi moved away from Anastasia, walked over to her dresser, and rummaged around in her drawers for something for Anastasia to wear. Itachi picked out a black shirt with a matching pair of pants. Itachi then walked back over to Anastasia and set the clothes next to her. "Feather?" Itachi called Anastasia by her assassin name, in which she smiled. Itachi knew about Anastasia's nightmares and her night terrors, he also knew that her Past was hard for her to talk about, so they didn't. Itachi got up from the bed and was about to move away from it.

However, Anastasia didn't want him to leave. Anastasia grabbed the back of Itachi's shirt, which was a sign for him to stay. Anastasia in the whole four years of them being assassins together, not once did Anastasia want Itachi to stay when she had nightmares. Itachi smiled sadly before he sat back on the bed, his back to Anastasia."Get dressed, you'll freeze if you don't." Itachi commented. Anastasia smirked at Itachi's concern, before she moved to the end of the bed where Itachi had placed her clothes. Anastasia quickly dressed and returned to the other side of her queen sized bed. "You know I won't freeze.." Anastasia stated. Itachi smirked at Anastasia's comment. "I know, I know. I just worry, you're my best friend and I don't wish to see any harm come to you." Itachi stated as he dared to peek at Anastasia to see if she was dressed. "Well, I'll leave you to your rest." Itachi said as he once again got up to leave.

"Stay.." Anastasia pleaded without meeting Itachi's eyes. "Ana, I..you must be joking. You're like a child that needs their mother and is their father's pet.." Itachi said with a laugh and obviously without thinking. At the words "father and mother," Anastasia's eyes began to water once more and her eyes didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Itachi realizing what he had done, hurried over to Anastasia's side and Embraced her. Anastasia cried into Itachi's shoulder. "Idiot..idiot. You're an idiot, Itachi." Anastasia stated as she cried. Itachi smiled sadly and nodded in agreement as he smoothed Anastasia's hair. "Promise me that you'll Never leave me." Anastasia said as she tried to stop crying. Itachi looked down at Anastasia and nodded. "I Promise you..." Itachi said. Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Itachi let go of her, and climb into bed next to her. Anastasia rolled over and smirked at Itachi, before she snuggled into him. "Geez, you are like a child." Itachi stated. "If I'm a child, then you're a molester-Hentai-Pervert!" Anastasia shot back.

Itachi slightly glared at Anastasia before rolling to the other side and glaring at the wall. Anastasia rolled the opposite way and stared at the wall sadly. (_Itachi...if..you..only..knew...what...I...do...do...is...to...protect...you...and...everyone...else...and...my..Past...although...some..of..it..has..nothing..to..do..with,,you..I'm..hiding..the...parts...it..does...from...you..") Anastasia thought sadly. _(**"Anastasia, that scroll...why?") Itachi thought as he lie next to Anastasia. **

The next morning, Anastasia awoke to the soft pitter patter of rain. Anastasia hadn't opened her eyes yet, however, she felt a heavy Presence on her chest and hairs were tickling her nose. Anastasia opened her green eyes and looked down to find none other than Itachi Uchiha snuggling into her large, DD breasts. Anastasia blushed fiercly at the sight before her, but she didn't want to wake Itachi, as he was sleeping peacefully. "Mhh..Ana..." Itachi mumbled in his sleep. Anastasia stared down at Itachi curiously as he mumbled in his sleep. "Mhm, Ana, stop, that..tickles.." Itachi continued to mumbled in his sleep. Anastasia blushed even redder, if that at all was possible.

Itachi then did the unthinkable, Itachi moved in his sleep and moved his head further into Anastasia's large chest. Itachi then grabbed one of Anastasia's large breasts, causing her to moan. Anastasia cut herself off as she thought her moans would wake Itachi. "Mhm, they're so soft, Kiko." Itachi muttered in his sleep. Anastasia glared at Itachi, then caught herself. "Wait...why...am..I...jealous?" Anastasia mumbled to herself. Anastasia finally shook Itachi awake and he looked at Anastasia carefully. Anastasia had a large drool spot where Itachi's head was. "Uh..Morning..." Itachi said as he looked away from Anastasia. Anastasia slapped Itachi across the face, then glared at him. "Pervert." Anastasia commented. Itachi smirked at Anastasia's comment, before he slipped off the bed and made for the door. "It's ok for me to leave, right?" Itachi asked. "Yes." Anastasia replied as she looked at Itachi with crossed arms. Itachi nodded and exited her room. Itachi walked into his room, his smirk still in place. "Ana...I..your boob was soft."Itachi said with a smirk.

Anastasia sighed within her room, her mind elsewhere. Anastasia slid off the bed and walked into the shower. Anastasia turned on the shower only to find that no water came out. Anastasia sighed and walked back out of the bathroom. Anastasia redressed, and hurried into the spare bathroom, the one Itachi mainly used. Anastasia closed the door, turned the water on and stripped of her clothes. Anastasia got in and began washing herself. Anastasia's hand accidently rub against her breast, sending pleasure filled chills down her spine. Before she knew it, Anastasia was pleasuring herself.

_Itachi exited his room, bound for the bathroom._Itachi noticed that the door was closed and the shower was running. Itachi was about to just shrug it off as he figured that Anastasia was taking a shower, until he heard moaning and Anastasia caling his name. Itachi pressed his ear to the door, his face flustered and blush covered. Itachi listened a moment more, before he walked away from the door, his blush still in place, and into the kitchen. Itachi busied himself in the kitchen with making their morning meal, until he let his mind wander towards Anastasia and her "activity."

Itachi however, caught himself thinking this, and he shook his mind free of "those" thoughts. Itachi proceeded to cut the tomatoes for their breakfast, not really paying attention to his knife skills, rather the shower turning off. Itachi knew that Anastasia was toweling off, with his black towel no less, and "those" thoughts returned once again. Itachi wasn't paying attention to his knife skills, and he cut himself. Itachi cursed under his breath and proceeded to grab a towel to stop the bleeding. However, a pale thin hand was already grabbing Itachi's hand and about to press a towel to the slight wound. Itachi looked up at who the hand belonged to, and he blushed in embarrasement as he saw Anastasia before him. Anastasia was wearing a black kimono-style robe, her hair was wrapped loosely in a towel, and her eyes were Crimson. "I have told you a million times to be more careful, Itachi." Anastasia scolded as she pressed the towel to Itachi's hand. Itachi smirked at Anastasia's scolding, then his onyx eyes trailed down to Anastasia's large breasts. In fact, the kimono-style robe was wayyyy too small for Anastasia, mostly in the breast area.

Anastasia noticed Itachi's lingering eyes before she turned, and tended to the cooking. Itachi sighed and looked away from Anastasia. Anastasia knew that she couldn't afford to let herself become distracted, even if for a little while. "Do you have an assignment today?" Anastasia inquired as she flipped the eggs in the pan. Itachi leaned against the counter, his arms crossed, and his eyes on Anastasia. "Itachi?" Anastasia called before she looked over at Itachi. Itachi had been so fixated on Anastasia, that he hadn't heard her question. "Huh?" Itachi said, like that was real intelliegent for an Uchiha to say. "Do you have an assignment today?" Anastasia repeated her question. "Oh, no." Itachi said as he continued to look upon Anastasia. Anastasia turned the stove off, and put the eggs on a plate, before setting them on the table. Itachi didn't move from his spot, but his eyes followed Anastasia intently. Anastasia placed the eggs on the table and turned to face Itachi. Anastasia approached Itachi, her hand outwards towards his forehead. Anastasia checked for a fever, and shook her head when she found none. "You're distracted." Anastasia noted. Itachi nodded his head for no particular reason. Anastasia sighed and examined Itachi carefully. Anastasia poked Itachi's forehead. "Foolish little Uchiha." Anastasia said with a laugh. Itachi grabbed Anastasia's wrist and pulled her towards him, and into a hug. Anastasia struggled against the hug, her pale face covered in warm blush.

"D-don't..." Anastasia said as she struggled against Itachi, however they both knew that Anastasia could easily get out of the hug, the question was, why didn't she? "Why?" Itachi questioned as he breathed in her fresh scent. Anastasia's scent was a mixture of cucumber, honeydew, and fresh rain-Itachi's shampoo, conditoner, and soap. Anastasia stopped struggling and relaxed in Itachi's arms. "Because...the last time someone hugged me like this, was the last time they did anything..they..died..Itachi.." Anastasia said sadly. Itachi realizing this, let Anastasia go, and looked away from her. Anastasia's towel fell off of her pink locks, and Itachi noticed something odd about her-or more like her hair.

Anastasia's hair was covered in black, and it seemed to grow. Itachi, without thinking about it, raised a hand up to Anastasia's hair and pet the black parts. Anastasia tossed Itachi's hand away and turned on her heel. "It does that, when I get...scared.." Anastasia stated as she walked away and into her room to change. Moments later, Anastasia came out of her room wearing a black pair of shorts and Crimson colored tank top. Itachi who had moved from the counter, and towards the table, was sitting quietly at the table waiting for Anastasia. Anastasia smirked at Itachi, before she joined him at the table, her pink hair towards the bottom, curling upon her pale breasts. Itachi tried not to look, but it was hard when her breasts were too big for her bra and shirt. Anastasia quietly began eating, her chin on her fist, and her expression blank as she stared out of the window. "Ana.." Itachi began. Anastasia finished her egg and turned her full attention on Itachi. "Why did you leave your village?" Itachi questioned. Anastasia smiled sadly at the question before she answered. "I knew that I had to tell you eventually, Weasel I left because..." Anastasia trailed off, got up from the table, put her plate in the sink, and walked over to the window with her arms crossed over her large chest. "I..left..because..I..had...to..Protect...them..." Anastasia said as a single tear threatened to fall from her green eyes. "Ana.." Itachi said sadly as he wanted to comfort her. Anastasia shook her head no and continued on. "I had to Protect them from a Monster like me..  
>So, I left..and...several years later..I met you, Itachi..and...("<em><strong>Flame-kun..") <strong>_Anastasia explained with a thought to herself that she will never tell Itachi...or..even..intend...to..for..that..matter..

Itachi got up from the table, walked over to Anastasia, and placed his hand on Anastasia's pale arm in a sign of comfort towards his comrade. Anastasia sighed and looked up at Itachi, then her eyes moved down to Itachi's lips. Anastasia's green eyes lingered there, yearning to find comfort in a kiss, but if she did, how far would one simple kiss go? Anastasia walked away from the window, and Itachi, bound for her room. Itachi's hand was still in the air, as Anastasia was just there. Itachi sighed and looked out the window, his gaze fixated on nothing in particular.

Anastasia walked into her room, leaving the door open, a sign that she may want Itachi to come in, he was after all welcome to it. Anastasia gathered her cloak around her, strapped her weapons in place, tyed her pink hair up, and turned on her heel to exit her room. Anastasia walked to the front door, the thing she barely used and strapped her heeled boots in place on the landing. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked as he examined her. Anastasia straightened up as she had bent over to slip into her black heeled boots, and turned her green gaze upon Itachi. "Out." Anastasia stated as she opened the door. However, Itachi had a better idea. Itachi flinted in front of Anastasia and slammed the door shut. Anastasia glared at Itachi, her eyes filling with Hate and turning a deathly Crimson.

"Weasel!" Anastasia yelled in annoyance at Itachi. "I'm going with you." Itachi stated as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "No. The things I need are...uh...personal.." Anastasia said as she blushed in embarrasement. Itachi flushed in equal embarrasement as he understood just what Anastasia needed. "Alright...Uh, get what you need...Oh, and we need some more potatoes, onions, and various herbs." Itachi said as he uncrossed his arms, dug into his pants pocket for the list, and handed it to Anastasia. Anastasia reached for the list, but was pulled into a warm Embrace by Itachi instead. However, this time Anastasia didn't struggle against Itachi and instead she breathed in his spicy scent. Anastasia pulled away from Itachi, her green gaze slightly seducitve. "I'll see you soon.." Anastasia said as she opened the door once again and proceeded to exit. However, as she exited, Anastasia noticed a small, heart-shaped locket that was coated in pure silver mixed with ivory. Anastasia frowned at the locket before she exited the hideout, bound for the inner city and it's market.

Within the hideout, Itachi knew that Anastasia saw the locket, yet he didn't make any move to cover it up, nor any move to tell her he knew about it. Itachi knew Anastasia knew what is was from, and who the locket's it was, as well as what lie in it's silvery depths. Itachi bent over and picked the locket up, examing it for any breakage, before he proceeded to place it back in his pocket. "I had to protect them, huh?" Itachi mumbled to himself before he proceeded to lay on the couch near the window. Itachi watched the window, his gaze fixated on all the times he watched Anastasia exit and enter the hideout through the only window she dared to leave open. Itachi placed his arm over his eyes, an action he rarely did.

In the market, Anastasia placed her hood over her face, and walked past the stalls and their owners yelling out their merchandise. Anastasia walked past them all and towards a building with two different colored sides-one was a dark purple and the other a Crimson-red. Anastasia sighed and opened the black wooden door, before she walked in. Once in, Anastasia let her hood fall and she looked around her. Her surroundings were an old building that could have been used as a house once. Several bottles and vials filled with different herbs and spices, as well as tonics lined the shelves. Anastasia walked over to the herbs and spices, and selected several items that she needed. Anastasia collected several other items, before she paid for them and exited the shop.

Anastasia then walked into the food part of the market and bought what they needed. Anastasia then browsed the market for anything to buy Itachi as his birthday was coming up. Anastasia found a nice necklace for Itachi along with a Kunai set. Anastasia bought the items, and placed them in her large cape with the hidden pockets. As Anastasia was walking back, a few kids ran past her with an older woman, possibly their mother, chasing them. Anastasia smiled at the kids, before she frowned and thought of the locket. "I'm sorry, Suku, Zaki...I couldn't protect you..You followed me and yet...you..died...by...my.." Anastasia trailed off or more like was cut off by one of the passing kids bumping into her. Anastasia fell to the ground, her head hitting the hard, hard ground. Anastasia looked up to see if the kid was alright. Anastasia found that the child, a boy, was Bleeding. Anastasia sighed and moved over to the kid. The kid thought she was going to harm him, yet it was quite the opposite. Anastasia summoned her purple chakra and healed the boy. The boy looked up at her and smiled happily. Anastasia returned his smile before she looked up at the sound of approaching feet. Before Anastasia was the woman from before. "Thank you, miss." The woman said. "No problem." Anastasia said with a smile as she got up from the floor. "Are you a Shinobi?" The woman asked. Anastasia froze in place and without thinking she answered. "Yes..ANBU." Anastasia said as she hurried away from the woman and towards their hideout.

Anastasia ended up flinting, making her way to the open window, then she thought twice about it. Anastasia instead went to the front side of their hideout, entered through the actual door and entered the ktichen after taking her boots off. Anastasia noticed that Itachi was asleep on the couch, the perfect opportunity to mess with him. Anastasia first put away the items, and carefully, ever so carefully walked over to the couch, unsheathed a small dagger she kept on her person at all time, leaned over the side of the couch, and dropped the handle end of the dagger on Itachi's stomach. Itachi shot up from the pain, but he wasn't expecting Anastasia to be right there. Anastasia as she was leaning over the couch, and trying not to laugh at Itachi, she wasn't expecting Itachi to jump up the way he did. Itachi as he shot up from the couch, he crashed his lips against Anastasia's soft ones. Anastasia was so taken aback by Itachi's action, that she stumbled backwards, landing on the hard wooden floor of the kitchen. Itachi peeked over at the couch at Anastasia, a horriefied look upon his face. "I'm sorry, don't kill me." Itachi pleaded as he got up from the couch and walked over to Anastasia.

Anastasia glared up at Itachi, her green eyes filled with tears, but why tears?.. Itachi's eyes widened in shock as he thought he actually hurt Anastasia. Anastasia quickly got up and walked into her room without a word. Anastasia after she closed the door, she leaned against it, her silent tears the only movement from her...Anastasia cried silently, out of frustration, out of hurt, and out of annoyance. Anastasia after she cried, she pulled her cloak off, and looked over at the picture of her friends...her..family...the...very...thing..she..destroyed..in..order...to..protect..the...one's..she..cherished...

Anastasia was about to open the door, when it opened and in walked Itachi. Upon seeing Anastasia's crying face, Itachi Embraced her, letting her breath in his scent. "Anastasia, I'm sorry that I kissed you.." Itachi said as he pulled away from her and turned to leave. Anastasia caught the back of Itachi's shirt, a sign that she wanted him to stay. "Itachi...I'm sorry..There are things I want to say, but I can't say them.." Anastasia said sadly. "I know..You know my Past-the Akatsuki, Sasuke, the Masacare, everything..however, I respect you enough to not press the matter of your Past.." Itachi stated. Anastasia nodded and let go of Itachi's shirt. Itachi exited the room then, his onxy-grey eyes filled with tears. Anastasia let the door close, along with Itachi's leaving, and found comfort in the darkness.

Anastasia knew one thing, that she had to protect them..even if it meant Sacrificing one Love for another, or even Sacrificing her Happiness for someone's life. Anastasia afterall, Had To Protect Them...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:...What Could...Heal..Our..Old..Wounds...?

It had been four and half years since Anastasia's failed assassintion attempt on Team Seven. She still didn't tell Itachi about the incident, nor who her targets were; she wasn't aloud to. Anastasia knew that for four and half years, she was doing well with Itachi by her side. They were hiding from the laws, hiding from their villages, and even hiding from each other. Anastasia also knew that the truth would have to eventually come out, just not now, not today.

Anastasia was in the kitchen, washing the dishes while she watched Itachi sharpening his weapons at the table. "Your birthday is coming up." Anastasia stated as she washed the dishes. Itachi as he sharpened his weapons, nodded in agreement. "What do you want to do, Itachi?" Anastasia asked as she finished the dishes. "Nothing...I don't care." Itachi stated as he finished sharpening his weapons. Anastasia glared at Itachi, before she sighed and walked past him. "Well, we can do fireworks?" Anastasia suggested. Itachi rolled his eyes at Anastasia's idea. "No." Itachi stated firmly. Anastasia placed her hands on her hips, and got in Itachi's face. Itachi noticing this, looked away from her. "Cake?" Anastasia questioned. Itachi rolled his eyes at his comrade's insistences. "No." Itachi stated with a tired sigh. In reality, Itachi did want something, he just didn't know how to ask for it.

Anastasia nodded in understandment before she straightened up, and walked away from Itachi, towards the door. Anastasia placed her feet into her boots, and grabbed her coat. Anastasia felt Itachi's Presence behind her, his warm breath on her neck. "Stay." Itachi stated. Anastasia turned to Itachi and gave him a confused look. "Ana...I'm going with you, this time." Itachi stated as he grabbed his jacket, and slipped into it. Anastasia gave Itachi a saddened look and opened the door for them. Anastasia hurried out of the hideout, and towards town. Itachi followed her and grabbed Anastasia's arm as she was hurrying too much. "Your birthday is tomorrow, Itachi." Anastasia stated as she looked up at the night sky. "I know..three hours to go." Itachi said with an annoyed sigh. Anastasia smiled at Itachi and noticed that he still had his hand on her arm. "Itachi?" Anastasia called. Itachi looked at his friend and looked away as he let her arm go. Anastasia walked over to a dango shop and entered it. Itachi's eyes lit up when he saw Anastasia enter the shop.

Itachi walked in next to shop, his eyes lightening up at the smell of dango and herbal tea. Anastasia sat at one of the wooden tables, and ordered them a variety of dango and some herbal tea. Itachi sat across from Anastasia, his onxy-grey eyes watching her curiously. "I know you didn't want to do anything for your birthday, but at least allow me to treat you to dango." Anastasia said as she smiled at Itachi. Itachi smiled back at Anastasia, something he never did in public or even back at home for that matter. Soon, their dango and herbal teas arrived. The waistress that served them, eyed Itachi very carefully, giving him "flirting" eyes. Itachi ignored the woman's advances, and looked at Anastasia instead. The waistress looked over at Anastasia with disgust as she crammed a large piece of filled dango in her mouth. The waistress sneered at Anastasia before Itachi spoke. "Is there something you need?" Itachi asked. The waistress met Itachi's captivating, mysterious onyx eyes and shook her head. "Then leave." Itachi stated as he turned his onyx gaze back towards Anastasia. The waistress prompltly left, her gaze still fixated on Itachi.

Anastasia finished her dango and took a sip of her herbal tea. "Its good, huh?" Anastasia asked with a large smile. Itachi smirked at Anastasia's appearance. Anastasia had a small amount of dango cream on her lip. Itachi leaned over and wiped away the cream from Anastasia's face. Anastasia blushed a deep red when Itachi did that. Itachi smirked at Anastasia and returned to his seat. Itachi then licked the finger he had wiped the cream away with. Anastasia blushed even deeper as Itachi did that. Anastasia looked over at the clock that hung on the wall and panicked. Itachi saw Anastasia tense up as she panicked. "What's wrong?" Itachi questioned as he noticed Anastasia tense up.

"Uh..I..need to go take care of something..Stay here and I'll be back." Anastasia said as she got up from the table and moved away from the table. "Be careful, Feather." Itachi called after her as she exited the dango shop. Anastasia nodded and hurried towards the other side of the town. "I need to get to the "that" shop." Anastasia stated as she hurried through the crowd of people. Itachi's birthday as it seemed, fell on the very night that this current town was having a festival. Anastasia hurried through the crowd, trying to get to the other side of the town.

At last, Anastasia was able to break through the crowd and hurry on her way. As she was about to enter the shop she needed to get to, she found that it was closed. Anastasia looked around for any type of door to get what she needed and leave money for taking the items. Anastasia found a door and entered the shop; the fireworks shop that is. Anastasia entered the shop, found the fireworks she wanted, and threw money on the counter along with a written note. Anastasia placed the fireworks in her bag that she brought along and exited the shop. Anastasia closed the door and proceeded to find another way around the crowd. Anastasia was about to walk around the crowd, when her arm was caught by a man with multiple piercings. Anastasia glared at the man and turned to leave after she yanked her arm from his grasp.

However, he had other plans. Anastasia's path was cut off by six other guys, and Anastasia so did not have time for this. "The Hell do you want?" Anastasia asked with obvious annoyance. The man who caught Anastasia's arm snickered at her and backed her up against a wall. Anastasia glared at the man before her, her eyes trying not to turn Crimson. One of the other guys began stroking Anastasia's pale skin. Anastasia went for her dagger, but she was slammed up against the wall by two of the six guys. Anastasia gasped out in pain and glared at the two who slammed her against the wall. The man with the piercings, tore Anastasia's cloak off of her, an evil smile in place. "Damn, you are beautiful!" The man with the piercings howled as he proceeded to try to rape Anastasia.

Anastasia knew wearing a black dress with a pair of fishnet underneath was a bad idea, but Anastasia wanted to look nice for Itachi. Just then, Anastasia smelled the familiar scent of rain, cucumber, honeydew, and spices. Anastasia as she was frozen in place, couldn't do anything as she watched Itachi jump into the middle of it and beat the guys into a Bleeding mess. The man with the piercings looked up at Itachi as he beat him. "Who is she to you? Your girlfriend?" The man with the piercings snickered. Itachi kept silent as he beat the guys up, his eyes sharigan. Anastasia snapped out of daze as soon as the man with the piercings said that. "That's right. I'm not his girlfriend, I'm nothing." Anastasia said as she threw her dagger towards the man. Itachi dropped the man and examined Anastasia to assert if she was hurt. "I'm fine. It's not like I needed your help..I'm not a helpless victim, nor am I your girlfriend.." Anastasia said as she ripped off the remainder of her cloak, gathered her bag, and turned on her heel to scale the wall. Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing come out of his comrade's mouth. Itachi walked over to Anastasia and cornered her.

"You were almost raped." Itachi stated as his eyes returned to their normal onyx-grey. "I know..I..Itachi.." Anastasia said as she was trying to fight back tears. Itachi sighed and hit the wall out of frustration. "Don't you get it?! I care about you, for you!" Itachi yelled at Anastasia. Anastasia's eyes widened in shock as she realized Itachi's words and the true meaning behind them. "Itachi.." Anastasia said as she turned around, but she wasn't expecting what Itachi was about to do. Itachi pulled her to him, picked her up, and flinted up to the roof of the building. Building after building, Itachi flinted from them as he carried Anastasia in his arms. "Itachi, I can walk." Anastasia stated as she struggled against Itachi. Itachi tightened his grip on Anastasia and hurried towards their hideout. "Itachi.." Anastasia mumbled his name as he entered their hideout, kicked the door open, but still he wouldn't let go of Anastasia.

Lemon Warning: if you don't like, don't flag; just skip it.

"Itachi, I can walk." Anastasia stated as she wanted to let down. However, Itachi had a better idea...Itachi carried Anastasia into his room, closed the door and tossed her on the bed. Anastasia fell on the bed with a soft thud, her pink hair sprawled all over Itachi's black bed spread. Anastasia sat up and watched Itachi intently, her green eyes watching his every move as he lit some candles, tied his hair up, and smirked at her. "Itachi.." Anastasia said as she just pieced everything together. Itachi walked over to Anastasia and kissed her quickly before he answered. "Yes?"Itachi replied as his eyes trailed from Anastasia's face, down to her large breasts. Anastasia sighed and her face was blushed covered. Anastasia bent upwards and kissed Itachi back, dragging him downwards and ontop of her.

Itachi smirked down at Anastasia and proceeded to trail kisses down her pale neck. Anastasia moaned slightly, her eyes watching Itachi's movements carefully the best they could. Itachi then looked up at Anastasia and kissed her softly, his tongue begging for entrance. Anastasia opened her mouth and let Itachi's tongue explore her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance, no one's quite winning nor losing. Itachi then moved down to Anastasia's chest and tore off her black dress. Anastasia glared down at Itachi. "It was already ripped by that bastard man." Itachi stated as he fumbled with the hook on the back of Anastasia's bra. Anastasia sighed in annoyance and tore it off herself. Itachi was amazed that Anastasia would do that and even more surprised at the sight of her DD breast size. Anastasia blushed in embarrasement and proceeded to cover her chest up. Itachi however, pinned her arms down with one hand,while the other massaged her left breast. Anastasia moaned in pleasure as Itachi massaged her left breast.

Itachi then bent down and began to suck on her erect nipple. Anastasia moaned out in pleasure as Itachi sucked. Itachi smirked around the nipple in his mouth before he bit down slightly. Anastasia cried out in even more pleasure. Itachi continued to bite, lick, massage, and suck her left breast and nipple, before he turned to the right one and did the same. Anastasia at this point, was already breathing hard, her moans pleasure-filled, and her black panties soaked. Itachi then stopped giving pleasure to Anastasia's breasts, as he traced a line down to Anastasia's entrance. Itachi ripped off Anastasia's fishnets, throwing them to the floor. Anastasia cried out in pleasure as Itachi slowly pulled off Anastasia's black panties with his teeth. Itachi then inserted a finger into Anastasia's entrance, earning him a very loud moan. Itachi began pumping a few times, before he inserted another finger. Anastasia was struggling and withering in pleasure as Itachi fingered her. Itachi then inserted a third finger and increased his speed as he felt Anastasia withering beneath him. Itachi smirked down at Anastasia as she gasped out in pleasure as she felt herself nearing her peak. Anastasia cried out in pleasure as she felt herself come.

` Anastasia's breathing was heavy as she overcame her orgasm, her pink hair sprawled all over Itachi's black bedspread. Itachi smirked down at Anastasia before he kissed her quickly. Itachi then lowered himself near Anastasia's entrance, his breath sending chills down her spine as he breathed on her entrance. Itachi then gave an experimental lick on Anastasia's wet entrance, earning him a moan of pleasure from Anastasia. Itachi then continued to lick the folds of Anastasia's entrance, his tongue moving faster and faster as he licked. Itachi then stuck a finger into Anastasia's entrance and moved it along with his tongue. Anastasia gasped at the sudden intrusion and began wriggling in pleasure once more as she felt herself closing to release. Itachi kept licking and fingering her until she came. Anastasia cried out as she orgasmed. Itachi smirked and continued to lick her wet folds. Itachi then pulled Anastasia's lips apart and placed his tongue inside her entrance. Anastasia cried out in pleasure once more and wrapped her legs around Itachi's head. Itachi then took his tongue out of her entrance and began to suck on her clit. Anastasia continued to moan out in pleasure as she felt herself nearing her orgasm once more. Anastasia gripped the bedspread in pleasure as she screamed in pleasure from her orgasm. Itachi finally moved away from Anastasia's entrance, wiped his mouth, and smirked down at her.

Anastasia was breathing heavy, still recovering from her multiple orgasm. "Itachi..." Anastasia said as her green eyes trailed down towards his groin area. Itachi smirked seductively at Anastasia before he shed his shirt and his pants, along with his black boxers. Anastasia smirked up at Itachi, then her smirked turned to a gasp as she felt Itachi enter her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Itachi said with concern. "N-No..Just."Anastasia couldn't get the words out as she felt Itachi start to go in and out of her, slow at first, then fast. Itachi moved in and out of Anastasia, fast, his smirk still in place, but his breath hard and heavy. Anastasia kissed Itachi, her smirk back in place. Itachi continued to move in and out of Anastasia, until he made a noise that was a mixture of a groan and a moan. Anastasia felt Itachi release himself inside her, his breathing heavy. Anastasia breathed heavy and turned Itachi, so that he was underneath Anastasia and she was ontop of him. Anastasia smirked down at Itachi when he gave her a curious look. Itachi's curious look disappeared and was replaced by a look of pure Lust as Anastasia moved down to Itachi's groin, took his dick in her mouth and began sucking on it.

Itachi moaned in pleasure and smirked down at her as she continued to go down on him. Anastasia increased her speed, and took his full length in her mouth. Itachi felt himself about to release as he moaned out in immense pleasure. Anastasia swallowed Itachi's load and continued to suck. Itachi placed his hands on Anastasia's hair and moved her head up and down. Anastasia gagged slightly, but continued to suck as she felt Itachi nearing his second release. Itachi came hard, but Anastasia swallowed it all. Anastasia sat up, wiped her mouth and moved to lie next to Itachi. Itachi wrapped an arm around Anastasia, his arm slightly moving up to her chest. "Weasel." Anastasia said with a hint of a death threat. Itachi smirked at Anastasia's so-called death threat and kissed her neck. "Anastasia, I..Lo-" Itachi was about to say those three little words that could change everything, but Anastasia wouldn't hear it. "No. Don't complicate things..this..what we just did, can't happen again." Anastasia stated as she slid off Itachi's bed, grabbed her shredded black dress, and looked back at Itachi with saddened eyes. Itachi's eyes were filled with tears, but he knew that Anastasia was right. Anastasia opened the door and slipped outside of it, bound for her room.

Lemon done with.

Anastasia entered her room, closed the door behind her, and leaned against the door. "I'm so sorry, Itachi..Just things can't be like this.." Anastasia said as she threw her black dress in the trash and dressed in a baggy shirt and pants. Anastasia slipped into bed, her mind on Itachi and what just transpired. Anastasia rolled over in bed, her eyes trailing towards Itachi's wrapped gifts. Anastasia smirked at them and deciced, that in the morning, she would give them to him. Anastasia rolled over on her other side and went to sleep, for once not having a nightmare.

Itachi within his room, dressed and looked at the door Anastasia had departed from with a saddend sigh. "Ana..I know things can't be the way I want them to be, yet..I have this need, this burning Desire to be with you..and..to..know your past..yet..you won't let anyone in." Itachi said as he looked over at the scroll that lie next to his bed. Itachi walked over to it and examined it. Itachi in fact had only read about the reward part, not about anything else. Itachi red the scroll and fell to his knees as he realized that the one person he would never kill besides his brother, had been sent to kill Sasuke and his team. Itachi rolled the scroll up, placed it back on the nightstand and slipped into bed, his thoughts on Anastasia, and her Betrayal.

Anastasia knew one thing though: Could her old wounds heal? And if so...What Could Heal Her Old Wounds?...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: When..Mistakes...are...Made...

Anastasia was tossing and turning, thinking, worrying about Itachi. It was the day after Itachi and Anastasia had made their biggest mistake. Anastasia got tired of tossing and turning, and opened her green eyes. Anastasia crawled out of bed, her hair a mess, her clothes wrinkled and her eyes crusty from her sleep. Anastasia stumbled into her bathroom, turned the faucet on, and washed her face very throughly. Anastasia then turned the faucet off, toweled her face off, and walked out of the bathroom. Anastasia collected Itachi's gifts and proceeded to exit her room. Anastasia walked over to Itachi's bedroom, his door was closed she found out. Anastasia raised her hand to knock, took a deep breath, and just froze. Anastasia afterall couldn't knock, she knew she needed to, just..she couldn't.

Anastasia sighed in annoyance and was about to knock, when the door swung open, and Anastasia came face to face with Itachi. "Itachi." Anastasia said with mild surprise and a shaky smile. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, before he crossed his arms over his chest. Anastasia took a deep breath and tossed Itachi's gifts at him, before she turned on her heel to leave. "Thanks, Anastasia." Itachi said as he shut the door behind her with a slight slam. Anastasia walked into the kitchen, took out ingredients to make omelets, and began chopping the veggies for the omelets. Anastasia chopped the veggies and began cooking the eggs after she prepared them. Anastasia listened for any movement in Itachi's room.

Within Itachi's room, Itachi carefully opened the gifts. Itachi smirked down at the necklace and then carefully examined the Kunai set. The Kunai set had several Kunai's with spiked edges on either end, was wrapped in Crimson ribbon, and had a jewel in the center of all six of them. The necklace was the Kanji symbol for "Weasel." Itachi smirked at it and placed it around his neck, and placed the Kunai set on his nightstand. Itachi then exited his room, bound for the kitchen. In the kitchen, Itachi noticed that Anastasia was making breakfast. Itachi approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Anastasia was taken aback by Itachi's actions and turned to face him. However, Anastasia didn't realize that she had placed her hand on the stove. Itachi smirked at Anastasia, then he noticed the smell of burning flesh. Anastasia looked down at her hand, then back at Itachi as she realized what she had done. Itachi yanked Anastasia to him and towards the sink to run her hand under cold water. Anastasia pulled away from Itachi and showed him her hand. Her hand was completely healed, showing no signs that it was ever burnt in the first place.

Anastasia walked back to the stove and finished cooking breakfast. "Really, Itachi I'm fine." Anastasia insisted as she placed their omelets on their plates with some veggies and fruit. Itachi hugged Anastasia from behind, his hands reaching up to her large breasts. "D-don't." Anastasia said as she pulled away from Itachi. Anastasia walked away from Itachi and sat at the table. Itachi looked from the kitchen to the table that Anastasia sat at. Itachi then proceeded to sit at the table as well. Itachi ate his meal quietly, his eyes on Anastasia the entire time. "I've decided that I want to do something for my birthday." Itachi stated as he ate a piece of melon. Anastasia turned her full attention on Itachi and nodded for him to continue. "I want to watch fireworks with you..and..then...I..want..to..have..sex..again.." Itachi said as he blushed. Anastasia as she had been eating a piece of melon when Itachi said the sex part, choked on it. Anastasia gagged on it as she was trying to gain access to precious air.

Itachi quickly got up and patted Anastasia's back, so that her air ways could be cleared. Finally, after choking for several minutes, Anastasia coughed up the melon and she could breath. Anastasia sipped her water and breathed steadily, before she turned and glared up at Itachi. "I didn't mean to make you choke." Itachi said as he tried to stop himself from laughing as he saw Anastasia's livid look. "So, is that a good plan?" Itachi questioned. Just as Anastasia was about to answer, a messenger bird flew into their hideout. Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief, got up from the table, and approached the bird. Anastasia unhooked the scroll from the bird's leg and sent it off. "Its for you, Weasel." Anastasia said as she threw the scroll over to Itachi. Itachi caught the scroll and proceeded to walk into his room. Anastasia once again breathed a sigh of relief, cleared the table of the leftover food, and did the dishes. Anastasia was about to knock on Itachi's door, when he once again exited it with his bag over his shoulder, and his mission gear on. "I'll be back in a month and a half. I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I'll be going to Yuki, Suna, and Oto." Itachi said as he walked over to the window and jumped onto the balcony. Anastasia walked over to it and smiled at Itachi. "This time, if you come back early, I may shoot you, like you hit me with your Kunai." Anastasia teased. Itachi smirked at Anastasia teasing and kissed her before she could protest. Anastasia kissed Itachi back and shoved him off of the balcony. Itachi didn't expect anything less from his comrade and hurried off to Yuki.

Anastasia sighed and looked around at the empty hideout. Anastasia knew that she wouldn't really have missions during Itachi's, but if she did, they would be local ones. Anastasia now understood how Itachi felt when she was gone on long missions. Anastasia settled on the couch, a book in her hand, but she wasn't really focusing on what she was reading. Her mind was elsewhere, on Itachi and what they did the night before. Anastasia sighed, she was half thankfull that the messenger bird came when it did, but did it have to be on Itachi's birthday? Anastasia sighed and once again tried to read her book. Anastasia read almost all of it and looked at the clock. Anastasia freaked out at the late hour. When she began reading the book, it was eleven in the morning, and now it was twelve the next morning. Anastasia sighed and closed the book before she stretched and pulled the blanket that lie on the back of the couch, over herself. Anastasia yawned tiredly and soon she fell asleep. This was Anastasia's daily routine for the next month and a half.

Three and a half weeks had passed since Itachi left for Yuki, and he was hating it. Itachi had multiple summit assassinations to do, he had to kill several representatives of the various villages and lands. Night after night, Itachi killed, killed, killed. Itachi had lost count how many times he had cleaned his katana and even his gear. Itachi missed Anastasia, but did she miss him? Itachi as he had killed his last target for the night, he cleaned his gear before he exited his rented room, bound for the local bar for some relaxation and perhaps some information. Itachi had changed into a baggy pair of pants with a tight fitting shirt. Itachi entered the bar, his eyes and ears alert and open. Itachi sat at the bar, ordered a bourbon, and listened to the chatter of the bar. Itachi sipped his bourbon as he listened. "...So did you hear about that one pink haired, green-eyed girl?.." One of the people in the bar said. At that description, Itachi turned his ears towards the person who spoke. "...Oh yeah. They say she's really fast that you won't even see her coming. She rivals the Yellow Flash even. They also say that the Yellow Flash and her had it out for each other, and that she actually beat him in the Chunin Exams. " Another added. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the term Yellow Flash, as he knew exactly who it was. "..They also say, that she Betrayed her village, she burnt it to the ground with everyone in it. She Betrayed her friends, her comrades, even her own husband and child. They even say she may be the one who is really responsible for the Masacare of the Uchiha Clan." They continued.

Itachi slammed his glass down, breaking it, shattered glass going everywhere, threw some money on the bar, and exited the bar. Everyone who was in the bar, exchanged looks of confusion. Itachi hurried back to his rented room and threw himself on the bed in frustration. "The Hell was that?! Those were all lies!" Itachi yelled in frustration. Itachi knew that this was going to be a very long assignment.

Back at the hideout, after a short nap, Anastasia tied of her hair, put on old clothes, and set to cleaning the hideout. First, she cleaned both bathrooms, then the kitchen, then the balcony, leaving their rooms for later. Anastasia after cleaning for several hours, Anastasia sat on the couch, her head spinning, and her eyes unfocusing. Anastasia passed out on the couch, her green eyes seeing nothing as she passed out. The next morning, Anastasia awoke to the chirping of birds and the rustling. Anastasia shot up and looked towards the window. Anastasia noticed that it was the messenger bird. Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that it was only the messenger bird, and approached it. Anastasia took the scroll and sent the bird away. Anastasia quickly read it and nodded in understandmnet. Anastasia quickly cleaned the rooms, avoiding Itachi's messy closet, and walked into her room to change for her mission. Anastasia dressed in a black pair of pants with a red tank top and her hair tyed in a high ponytail.

Anastasia then packed her bag for her mission and reread the scroll.

**Scroll mission: Escort to oto from the Land of Waves. **

** Mission type: Protection detail.**

** Speciel Notes: Kill any who get in your way and do not reveal your true nature nor your name. Do not seduce the escortee. **

** Reward: 100000,654,00 Ryo**

** Time Limit: two weeks, one week to get there and one week to get back. **

Anastasia rolled the scroll back up and tucked it away in her bag. Anastasia swung the bag over her shoulder and exited the hideout. Anastasia as she had purchased another cloak, clasped the silver clasp around her neck and pulled the hood up over her pink hair. Anastasia hurried across the borders and towards the Land of Waves. As Anastasia had a speciel I.D. from her ANBU days, she could easily get in and out of places. Anastasia showed her I.D. at the gate and hurried on as she as she passed the examination process.

Anastasia went to the center of the village, to the rendevous point where she was to meet her charge. Anastasia waited several minutes, until she heard running towards her and saw a kid about the age of seventeen running past her, and being chased by the village police. Anastasia sighed in annoyance and flinted in front of the boy, her arm catching him as he tried to run past her. Anastasia got the boy in a headlock as she tried to calm him down. Anastasia sighed in annoyance and ended up just knocking him out. The police that were chasing the boy, threw Kunais and Shuriken at Anastasia. Anastasia raised her eyebrow at the two and pulled her hood down. "Official ANBU buisness, pick up and delivery." Anastasia stated as she moved the boy into her arms and walked through the village with him. Anastasia smirked at the police forces and pulled her hood back up.

Anastasia hurried outside of the village, stopping at a nearby creek. Anastasia dropped the boy in the water, in which he woke up right away. Anastasia smirked at the boy, her laughter not stifled one bit. The boy glared at her, before he proceeded to get up and try to hit her. Anastasia flinted away from him, then in front of him. "So, what's your name, kid?" Anastasia asked as she examined the boy. The boy looked about sixteen or seventeen, he had black hair with red in the front, and his eyes were different colors, one a dark blue and one a deep Crimson red. "Yuki." The boy said as he examined her to. "Huh, Yuki? You better keep up." Anastasia stated as she began walking. Yuki caught up with her and watched her very carefully. After a while, Yuki spoke. "So, how old are you, miss?" Yuki questioned carefully. "Anastasia and I'm nineteen." Anastasia replied as she hurried along the path. "So, why am I the one stuck with you?" Anastasia asked as she jumped from one rock to the other. They two had stopped near a river and were now crossing near the first of three borders. "I guess because I'm different." Yuki replied.

Anastasia helped Yuki across, and when their hands touched, Anastasia knew why she was chosen for the mission. "You're a..." Anastasia said as she helped Yuki cross. Yuki gave Anastasia a questioning look. Anastasia shook her head and crossed the border. Anastasia and Yuki walked on in silence, their eyes never really meeting since they touched. They were almost to Oto, when Anastasia turned to Yuki and pulled him towards her. Anastasia pulled Yuki towards her, then behind her as she withdrew her Demon Blade from it's sheath. "Come out, all fifty of you!" Anastasia yelled as she scanned the border around her. Anastasia turned to Yuki and placed him in a glass chamber for his protection. Anastasia then ran forth into the trees surrounding the border, and all that was heard were the screams of men and the clashing of metal against metal. Anastasia after thirty mintues of fightining, came out of the forest, her face Bloody, and her face fatigue-filled. Anastasia smirked at Yuki before she undid the seal and he was free. Anastasia leaned against a tree to rest and examined Yuki carefully. Anastasia afte she gathered her breath, she sheathed her sword and was about to enter into Oto, when she felt a very painful sensation in her lower abdomen. Anastasia leaned against a tree and threw up, her breathing heavy and hard when she did.

Anastasia after she threw up for several minutes, seemed to be alright, but Yuki walked over to her, and placed his arm around her as they walked. "You're..you're a Demon." Anastasia stated as she regained her breath. Yuki froze and looked Anastasia over. "I..." Yuki couldn't even say anything. "Its fine...I'm a Monster too. I'm accepted by everyone..I work for the ANBU, but not the Leaf." Anastasia explained. Yuki nodded in understandment as he absorbed the information and walked on with Anastasia. Anastasia walked into Oto with Yuki, her eyes alert for any followers. Anastasia dropped Yuki off at his destination, but he clung to her like glue. Anastasia looked at Yuki with a sad smile. Yuki as he was taller than Anastasia, bent down and kissed her soflty on her lips. Anastasia blushed and returned his kiss. "You be safe, alright?" Anastasia said as she began to walk away from Yuki.

However, at the same time, Itachi walked past and just happened to look over right as Anastasia and Yuki kissed. Itachi's eyes turned sharigan and marched over to Anastasia and Yuki. Anastasia heard Itachi coming, forgetting that Itachi was even in Oto at this time. "The Hell is this?!" Itachi said angrily as he examined Yuki. Anastasia gave Itachi a confused look and turned to face Yuki. Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes turned to slits. Itachi grabbed Yuki by his shirt front and slammed him against the wall. Yuki cried out in pain, but he grabbed a hold of Itachi's hand and threw his hand off. "What are you, her boyfriend?!" Yuki said. "She is mine and no one else's!" Itachi screamed at Yuki before he punched him square in the face. Itachi was about to hit Yuki again, but Anastasia grabbed Itachi's hand and shook her head. Itachi glared at Anastasia and grabbed her wrist as he hurried away from Yuki. Anastasia looked back at Yuki and gave him a sad farewell smile. Itachi hurried through the village, and back to his rented room. "Itachi, let go. You're hurting me." Anastasia pleaded. "Tch." Was all Itachi said as he hurried them to his rented room, up the stairs and into the room. Itachi slammed Anastasia up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers. Itachi wouldn't let Anastasia breath as he proceeded to kiss her. Anastasia flinched in pain as Itachi kissed her. his lips never leaving hers, only for breath and that was even limited.

Itachi continued to kiss Anastasia as he reached one hand up to entangle in Anastasia's pink ponytail. However, Anastasia had had enough of "this" from Itachi. Anastasia shoved Itachi away from her, her eyes a dark Crimson. Itachi as soon as Anastasia shoved him away, stared at her curiously before he spoke. "Gomen...I..just haven't seen you in a while, Feather." Itachi admitted as he looked from Anastasia's Crimson gaze, towards the floor, then back at Anastasia with sadden eyes. Anastasia sighed and placed her pale hand on her hip. "Let's go home." Anastasia suggested as she turned on her heel, made for the door, and looked back at Itachi. "Allow me to gather my belongings before we depart." Itachi agreed as he hurried to shove everything into his bag. Itachi was already planning on leaving Oto, he was just gathering information about a certain pink haired shinobi.

Itachi finished packing, scanned his rented room for anything of importance left behind, and turned on his heel to leave with Anastasia. Itachi found that Anastasia had already left the rented room and paid for his room, and was waiting outside for him. Anastasia pulled her hood up over her head, a stern expression upon her face. Anastasia was thankful that Itachi couldn't see her face underneath her cloak. Anastasia when she saw Itachi walking out of the inn, she turned on her heel, bound for their hideout which was ironically close to Oto and only four and half miles away in a nearby town. Anastasia and Itachi exited Oto, bound for their hideout.

Itachi as they walked, looked over at Anastasia as if he were calculating something in his intelligent mind. Itachi had been paying so much attention to Anastasia and her movements, that he hadn't noticed that they were almost home or that Anastasia was nowhere in sight. Anastasia entered the nearbytown and continued to walk in the direction of their hideout. Anastasia knew that Itachi was staring at her, yet she didn't say anything. Anastasia instead of scaling the wall for the window, she walked around to the other side of the hideout. Anastasia let her hood fall, her hair blowing slightly in the wind. Itachi as he was practically left behind by Anastasia as he was day dreaming too much, he was about a mile or two away from her, Anastasia turned and scanned for Itachi before, she whipped her form around and came face to face with the same pierced man she ran into a month and half prior.

"The Hell do you want?" Anastasia questioned as she stared the pierced man down. The pierced man looked around him, before he smirked and began to back Anastasia up against the wall. Anastasia practically gagged at the smell of the man's breath, but she still kept her brave facade. "I want you." The pierced man spoke. Anastasia smirked at the pierced man before she unsheathed her sword that was strapped to her hip, and sliced forward. The pierced man stumbled back, his hand to his front to assert any damage. Anastasia smirked at the man once more, before she showed him her blade. Her sword was Crimson colored, stained with the man's Blood. Anastasia then approached the man, and her eyes turned violet, a sign that she was using her ability. The man before her crumbled and burned to ashes, as Anastasia heard running, perhaps towards her. Anastasia just as the person was about to run up to her, she turned around, her hand on her sword. "Ana...stasia.." Itachi breathed as he had been running through town to find her. "Relax, I'm fine." Anastasia assured as she peered up at Itachi.

Itachi nodded before he scanned their surroundings. Itachi's eyes widened when he saw the Blood. "Ana, what did you do?" Itachi questioned. "I just took care of some unfinished buisness...Now...shall..we...continue?" Anastasia questioned. Itachi gave Anastasia a questioning look as she passed him. Anastasia walked into their hideout, opened the make-shift lock, threw her bag to the floor, her boots to the corner, and placed her trench coat on the coat rack near the door. Itachi walked in after Anastasia, his eyes examining Anastasia curiously. "Weasel-kun..." Anastasia said seductively. Itachi smirked at Anastasia because he knew what she wanted, they both wanted the same thing afterall.

Lemon Warning

Itachi took his shoes off, then his jacket, and faced Anastasia. Anastasia was leaning against the wall near Itachi's bedroom door. Itachi approached Anastasia, placing his hands on either side of her against the wall. Anastasia looked up at Itachi, her green eyes Lust and Passion filled. Itachi leaned down and began kissing Anastasia once more, his kisses getting more and more yearn-filled. Anastasia kissed him back, her need growing as well. Itachi entangled his hand in Anastasia's hair, before he cupped her pale face in his hand and squeezed her lips open. Warm blush crept onto both of their faces, their cheeks hot with it. Itachi placed his tongue in Anastasia's mouth, exploring, tasting the wet caverns of her mouth. Anastasia in turn, explored Itachi's mouth, her tongue trailing down to her Lover's neck.

Anastasia bit Itachi's neck, not enough to draw Blood, but enough to send pleasure-filled chills down Itachi's spine. Itachi moved his hand down to unlace the strings on Anastasia's corset. Itachi unlaced the strings, pulled off her corset, and let it fall to the floor. Itachi kissed Anastasia one last time, before he picked her up bridal-style, kicked his door open, and walked inside with Anastasia. Itachi threw Anastasia onto the bed, threw off his clothes as well as hers, and kissed Anastasia again. Itachi trailed a finger down to Anastasia's breasts, his finger teasing her left nipple. Anastasia glared at Itachi's teasing which earned her laugh, before he bent down and with no time wasted, began suckling on her nipple while he massaged the other.

` Anastasia moaned loudly at Itachi's sucking and playing with her nipples. Itachi bit down on Anastasia's nipple as he twisted the other. Anastasia moaned loudly, a sign that she was already close to her release. Itachi stopped sucking and playing with her nipple, then he kissed her quickly before he spoke. "Coming already my Love?" Itachi teased. Anastasia glared down at Itachi, before she raised a hand to hit him for his teasing. However, Itachi had a better idea. Itachi bit down on Anastasia's neck, sending pleasure-filled chills down her spine. Itachi nuzzled into Anastasia's breasts, his teasing never stopping. Anastasia moaned once more, then her moan turned to pleasure-filled screams as she felt herself release.

Anastasia had barely enough time to overcome her release, as Itachi shoved his finger inside of her. Anastasia began bucking her hips as Itachi teasingly fingered her. Itachi smirked down at Anastasia as he increased his speed and added another finger. Anastasia began going crazy as she felt herself nearing her second orgasm. Itachi added a third and last finger as Anastasia came. Anastasia screamed at the pleasure and fell back on the bed as she felt her second orgasm come forth. Anastasia's chest was moving fast as she breathed in and out. "I'm not done yet, my Fallen Cherry Blossom." Itachi stated as he kissed Anastasia, their tongues battling for domiance before Itachi pulled away and he lowered his mouth to Anastasia's opening. Itachi breathed on Anastasia's clit, which earned him a few shivers from Anastasia.

Itachi began slowly, teasingly licking Anastasia's pussy. Anastasia as Itachi licked, and teased, moaned in immense pleasure. Itachi then trailed his tongue from Anastasia's clit to her opening, where he spread her petals apart and shoved his tongue in. Anastasia began screaming Itachi's name, her moans becoming louder and louder. Itachi moved his tongue in and out of Anastasia's pussy, his tongue moving from side to side as he licked, sucked, and teased. Anastasia screamed in Ectasy as she felt herself about to come. Anastasia screamed Itachi's full name as she felt herself coming. Anastasia laid back on the bed, her hair a mess, her body sweat-covered and her body relaxed. Itachi wiped his mouth and looked up at Anastasia. Anastasia's green eyes were half-closed as she recovered from her high.

Itachi moved to the side of Anastasia, his elbow supporting his weight and his gaze fixed on Anastasia. Anastasia looked over at Itachi and smirked at him. Itachi kissed Anastasia, his eyes closed as if to get lost in the moment. "Itachi.." Anastasia said his name breathlessly. Itachi gave Anastasia a questioning look, but soon that exact questioning gaze turned to one of Pleasure. Anastasia as she gazed up at Itachi, she massaged the head of his dick. Itachi bit his lip as he felt pleasure from Anastasia's touch. Anastasia kissed Itachi, her tongue grazing Itachi's lip, begging for entrance. Itachi complied as Anastasia massaged Itachi, her grip tightening slightly as she moved from his head to his shaft. Anastasia moved her hand up and down, her mouth never leaving Itachi's as performed Itachi's handjob.

Finally Itachi moaned in immense pleasure as he felt himself release. Itachi released himself on Anastasia's hand, his breathing heavy as he finished releasing. Anastasia pulled away from Itachi before she licked her fingers, and kissed Itachi. Itachi tasted himself slighlty, but he wanted to kiss Anastasia more as she moved down to Itachi's crotch. Anastasia flicked the head with her tongue, sending waves of pleasure down Itachi's spine. Anastasia smirked at her accomplishment before she took Itachi's whole manhood in her mouth and began blowing him. Anastasia moved faster and faster as she sucked,licked, flicked, and teased Itachi's manhood. Finally, Itachi heaved a pleasure-filled moan as he released himself inside Anastasia's mouth. Anastasia swallowed Itachi's load, her mouth in a smirk. Itachi smirked down at Anastasia before he got up, pulling Anastasia with him. Itachi threw Anastasia towards the wall, her back was to him, her front to the wall.

Itachi came up behind Anastasia, pinned her to the wall, and slowly inserted himself inside of her. Anastasia gasped as she felt Itachi entering her, her eyes still Lust and Pleasure filled. Itachi started moving faster and faster inside of Anastasia, his thrusts harder and harder as he thrusted. Itachi moved faster and faster as he felt himself about to cum. Itachi bit Anastasia's neck, breaking the skin, but he didn't care. Anastasia's moans became louder and louder with each thrust as she felt herself nearing her fourth orgasm. Itachi released himself inside of her, before he turned her to face him, and began taking her from the front. Anastasia moaned out in pleasure as she felt herself beginning to lose all composure as Itachi thrusted into her. Itachi kept thrusting and thrusting into her as he felt himself beginning to come once more.

Itachi released himself inside of her before he crumpled onto the floor. Anastasia as she came, fell to the floor as well. Itachi after a few mintues, moved over to the bed, his body exhausted, and his mind still swimming with Ectasy. Itachi was sitting on the end of the bed as Anastasia got up and moved towards him. Anastasia stopped before Itachi, took his manhood in her mouth and began licking him once more. Itachi moaned out in pleasure as Anastasia sucked. Anastasia brought up her boobs and placed Itachi's manhood between them, her boobs bouncing all over the place as she tittyfucked Itachi. Itachi moaned out in pleasure, then in fast Ecstasy as he felt himself about to release. Itachi in a matter of a few mintues, released himself all over Anastasia's face. Anastasia wiped her face and smirked up at Itachi in satisfaction. Itachi smirked down at Anastasia, before he grabbed her by the wrist and swung her to the other side of him. Itachi pulled the sheets over them, and cuddled into Anastasia.

Anastasia smirked down at Itachi as she watched him fall asleep, a satsified smile on his face and his arms wrapped protectivly around her form. Anastasia's smile turned to a sad one as she knew that her life would change from now on..Anastasia sighed, rolled over on her side, and fell asleep.

End Lemon

Anastasia awoke the next morning, however something was off. Anastasia rolled over in the bed, her movements tossing and turning. Anastasia opened her green eyes and scanned the room. "Itachi?" Anastasia called as Itachi was nowhere to be seen. "Itachi?"Anastasia called once more as she climbed out of bed, her hair a mess, and wearing one of Itachi's old baggy shirts and her black looked around for Itachi but found he was nowehere in sight. Anastasia was about to open the door as she felt a wave of nausia and she hurried off to the bathroom. Anastasia had barely enough time to get to the bathroom, before she threw up her stomach contents. Anastasia threw up for several minutes before she was able to get up and wash her face. Anastasia washed her face before she examined herself. Anastasia sighed and walked back into Itachi's room. Anastasia moved to make the bed, and that was when she found the letter a deep dark red rose.

Anastasia smiled at the rose before she picked up the letter and began to read it.

_"Anastasia,_

_ I had to leave for a "mission"..I am sorry..i..just..need..some..time..to..myself...as..well..I..will..be..gone for three years...But don't think that I didn't want what happened last night, not to happen. I did want that to happen...however...we..may..not..see...one..another...again..I...know...about...the..mission...but..just..know..that..I..Love..you, Feather._

_ Itachi."_

_ P.S. Remember those who have fallen..._

Anastasia fell to her knees, the letter still in her hand as she collapsed to her knees. "Mistakes...I..made...a...mistake.." Anastasia said sadly as she felt herself beginning to cry. Anastasia sighed and knew that everything was not going to be ok after all. Anastasia heard the familiar flapping of the messenger bird. Anastasia got up and walked over to the messenger bird. Anastasia took the scroll,sent the bird off, and read it. Anastasia nodded, understanding what was expected of her, and walked into her room. Anastasia took out her large duffle bag and began to pack the contents of her room into the bag. Anastasia took everything that she could carry, before she took her finale shower, ate her last meal, read her last book, and dressed in her last clothing there. Anastasia was dressed in a pair of garnet colored trousers, with a scarlet colored shirt, and her hair tied up in a long flowing ponytail.

Anastasia slipped her pale feet into her boots, before she slipped into her trench coat, and left the hideout for the last time. Anastasia walked out of there with her belongings, her weapons, her memories, and her Secret, her very Sin...


End file.
